


Street Skunk

by nt01



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nt01/pseuds/nt01
Summary: Hwoarang, who recently lost his eye, gets into a fight in an alleyway. Steve gets worried and takes care of Hwoarang as soon as he found him.
Relationships: Steve Fox/Hwoarang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Street Skunk

**Author's Note:**

> umm... hey, this is the first ever hwoasteve fanfic ive written, which was back in april 2019 and it’s just now im posting it bc inhibitions + school skfkskkf
> 
> so yeah, hope y’all enjoy it!!
> 
> also i didnt proofread it, so this is unedited

Most boys his age would go out at night to go to bars, strip clubs and any place that could please a man. But 21 year old Hwoarang is not a big fan of drinking out or seeing half-naked girls, his idea of night out is fighting people out in the streets. The Korean went up to alleyways, knowing some thugs would be there, he calls their attention out. "Hey!"

Of course, the thugs weren't deaf, they turned their attention over to Hwoarang and one of them asked, "What do you want?"

The Korean furrowed his eyebrows and smirked, he slightly got in his position before saying "Tch, easy, I just want a good warm up before i kick some tougher guys' asses."

"You got guts, kid. But it seems that you're all talk." Another thug said, seeing as though he towered over Hwoarang, he thought that he'd be an easy opponent.

"That's what they all say..." Hwoarang said, fully getting in his position to fight.

Meanwhile, Steve Fox was simply resting in his humble abode, watching whatever it is on the television. He looked out the window and observed the view. Raindrops were visible on the glass, making the blonde conclude that it rained. He didn't notice it though, he was too caught up on the series he's watching to hear the sounds of the rain. The sky was dark, of course it was, why wouldn't it, it's night time. The Brit then wondered what time it was, he checked his phone, gave it a glance before turning it off. He then realised he didn't even checked the time and opened his phone again. It's 9:25 PM. Steve began to wonder where Hwoarang would be, knowing that he'll only be out in 15 minutes to run some errands. But the Korean said that an hour ago, he should've been here 45 minutes ago.

"What could he be doing that's taking so long?" Steve wondered aloud. He then got his phone and texted him.

'Hwoarang??'

'Where are you??'

He sent those two texts and waited for 10 minutes for a reply. After 10 minutes, he attempted to call the Korean 4 times, he didn't answer. "That's it." Steve stood up and left quickly.

"Ha! How's that for a one-eyed skunk?" Hwoarang taunted to the new thug he's beaten up. "Eh, who cares what you think? I managed to beat you anyways." He added as he gave the thug one last kick, not waiting for him to make any peep whatsoever.

Hwoarang turned and smiled to himself as he started walking out of the alley. He then heard fast footsteps. Thinking it was another opponent, he readied himself. Yet when he saw the person running, he was quite surprised.

"Steve?" Hwoarang called out.

"Hwoarang!" Steve ran towards the Korean. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been? What are you even doing here? I've been worried sick-"

"Slow down. Steve, don't be so worked up, it's so... Unlike you.." Hwoarang then reassured him, "I'm fine, don't worry."

Steve then looked at the unconscious person behind Hwoarang, "Did you do that?" He asked.

"Oh..." Hwoarang looked behind him. "Him? Uh.." Since Baek isn't around, Steve has been the one looking out for Hwoarang. So the Korean also did not want him to find out that he gets into street fights due to the reactions they'd give out, he wasn't here for that.

"I'm disappointed, but not surprised." Steve simply said. "You do know it's raining, right? Sure you weren't hurt, but what if you got sick?"

"Me? Sick?? No way." Hwoarang shook his head at the thought of him being sick. Yet compared to Steve, he does seem to get more sick often, that's most likely because Steve is some type of superhuman, he's genetically modified, so him and diseases aren't a likely duo.

"I... I just.. I worry about you sometimes." Steve sighed as he looked at Hwoarang straight in the eye. 

"You're treating me like a baby." Hwoarang looked displeased as he talked.

"You're just too reckless for your own good. Why do you think you're one-eye blind, right now?" Steve questioned.

Hwoarang did not reply and instead looked down at the ground.

"Come on, let's go home." Steve walked himself out of the alley, knowing Hwoarang would follow.

The two got in Steve's car. The engine started and to comfort the upset Korean, Steve put on Hwoarang's rock playlist in the car, as if they listen to anything else on the car radio, it's either the news or that.

During the car ride, Steve heard a sneeze coming from the passenger seat. "Knew it." Steve grinned at Hwoarang after he sneezed.

"Shut up."

The two got home safely. Hwoarang immediately went straight to bed, obviously tired from fighting. Steve got a glass of water and a box of tissues for the now-sick Korean. The Brit placed it on the bedside table, saying "Please don't use for anything else other than blowing your nose." He joked.

"Why the fuck would i?" Hwoarang asked. 

"I'm just joking." Steve quietly chuckled in reply. "Now, since you're sick, i'm gonna sleep on the couch


End file.
